Math is Dumb
by eely
Summary: Not really. But getting your crush's attention by using math was pretty strange.


AN: this is really cliche i guess but estden is cute as shit so who cares

hyphens dont work so im using xs they look really edgy dont they

xxx

"So! It's math you need help with, then?"

Mathias scratched the back of his head, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah...it's really kickin' my ass this year, y'know?" he lied.

Contrary to popular belief, Mathias wasn't actually that bad when it came to schoolwork. It was mostly his laziness that was his problem. He was actually much better at solving equations than Berwald was. But this was a plan he had come up with all on his own, albeit unoriginal.

Eduard tilted his head to the side, and waved his hand in front of Mathias' face.

"Hello? Mathias? You're spacing out again."

Spacing out was another thing that led people to believe he was stupid.

"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry about that! Uh, when do you think is a good time to work on it with me?" he asked.

The Estonian man looked up at the ceiling and put his hand on his chin, thinking.

"Hmm. Definitely not today. I have choir practice. I have to watch my little cousin with Toris tomorrow...I think I'm free Thursday, if that's alright with you?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's cool. I don't do much on weekdays." Mathias shrugged. Most of his plans were executed during the weekends.

"Alright, then, Thursday! Put it in your calendar!" Eduard said, walking away to go to choir practice.

"I will." Mathias said, chuckling. He didn't have an actual calendar, but he didn't need one to remember their...scheduled meeting. Getting help in math that you don't need could hardly be considered a date.

He walked over to his group of friends, who were watching the entire exchange, and looked as if they expected something.

"Well?" asked Tino, widening his eyes.

"We're meeting on Thursday." Mathias said proudly. He'd succeeded, so he might as well show off.

"Blech." Berwald groaned, making a face and giving him a thumbs down. Berwald didn't like Thursdays.

"Come on Berwald, it's not like you have to come with me." Mathias said, putting his hand on his taller friend's shoulder.

"I m'ght have to, knowin' the way you behave." Berwald sighed, taking Mathias' hand off his shoulder.

"Are you sure you thought this through, Mathias? This could turn out as bad as the time you tried to woo Gilbert." Lukas commented, adjusting his hair pin. It was windy out, today.

Mathias pulled a fake, offended face. "Luke, I'm hurt." he said, making fake tears by running his finger from his eye to his chin.

"I'm just saying, I don't want you to make a scene again." the shorter blonde replied.

"No one wants a replay of last September." Emil added.

Mathias looked away. "How abot we don't talk about that right now."

Mathias had a number of failed attempts at relationships. He was a good partner, caring, etc., it was just the starting part he wasn't good at. Or the ending, for that matter.

He shook his head, trying to unfocus from the past. He placed his hands on his hips.

"Well, I'm pretty sure about Eduard. I guess I can just tell?" he began, making a face of confusion, not really knowing how to put his thoughts into words.

"That sounds horribly cliche..." Tino muttered.

Mathias narrowed his eyes. "Jeez, guys, have a little faith in me! Eduard's cool. I'm sure he'll understand once I...tell him." he shifted his eyes back and forth.

"How exactly are ya g'nna do that, now?" Berwald inquired, taking his glasses off to see if they were dirty.

"Through a math problem." Mathias declared proudly.

Lukas raised an eyebrow. Berwald looked up from cleaning his glasses. Tino laughed a bit. Emil just sort of stared at him.

"Yes, a math problem! I'm going to be really cheesy and do something that I know he'll get. Not something stupidly subtle or dropping hints everywhere."

"How...in th' world is a math problem g'nna let 'im know how ya feel about 'im?" Berwald was looking really skeptical now.

"Well...The answer comes out as i 3u. Like, I heart you. You know." Mathias felt a blush creep onto his cheeks as he explained.

They all giggled quietly.

"You were right, that's really cheesy." Tino said with a smile. "But that's sweet, I think."

"Damn right it is! I'm a genius." Mathias assumed his position of authority again.

"Too bad you're not the first person to come up with it, you're hardly a genius." Lukas said, closing his eyes and grinning.

"Oh, shh. Give me a little praise, here!" Mathias said, again with the fake hurt look.

"Alright, alright." Lukas said, waving to him as he and Emil walked away.

They all made their way home eventually, and Mathias wrote down the equation, tucked it into his math notebook, and took a deep breath.

Thursday afternoon took what seemed like a forever to come. Mathias almost couldn't believe it when he stepped foot in Eduard's house. He was finally there.

"Uh, I hope you're home already." he said to the empty room, hoping for a response. It'd be really awkward if he had gotten there before Eduard did.

He was relieved when he saw him walk through the doorway. "I'm here, silly. Come on, no one's around right now, so the living room is free."

Mathias followed him to the couch, and set his math notebook on the table. "Well. Better get this done, I think it's due tomorrow." That was a lie. He didn't have math tomorrow.

Eduard picked it up and flipped to the most recent page. Math problems were written down, as well as_ the_ equation.

"Do you have a copy? It'd be nice if we sort of worked through them at the same time." Eduard said, messing with his bowtie.

"Oh." Mathias quickly copied the problems down onto a spare piece of paper. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

They worked through all 10 problems Mathias had written down, Mathias asking for help in places he didn't need it, but hey, had to make the whole tutoring thing believable.

Mathias was actually stuck on _that_ equation he wrote down. He tapped his pencil, writing numbers that looked like they went with the problem.

Eduard was finished with it. "Huh. That seemed a little more difficult than the others, but it came out fine. Are you sure this is what they assigned you?"

Mathias got a little nervous at this comment. "Uh...Well, it's sort of a challenge problem. You know, when teachers say 'Hey kids, you can do this if you want extra practice.' I think I needed it, considering I'm having trouble." Perfect.

"Alright, well how are you doing with it?" the shorter blonde asked.

"Uh...I'm a little stuck." Lie. But this time it wasn't really in his favor, he was actually really stuck.

Eduard laughed a little, then leaned over and helped him through it.

"See, and it comes out as...i is less ...than...3...u..." Eduard stared at the answer. He's seen that typed before. From silly girls on facebook, to other places on the internet, he had even seen people write it down by hand(Why, though, he had no idea. You're on paper, just draw a heart).

He looked toward Mathias, realizing their faces were just centimeters apart. A faint blush crept onto his cheeks, and he was worried he would begin to sweat a little.

"Uh. There's sort of a reason I wrote this down." Mathias said. He didn't really say it consciously, though. It just sort of came out. He wasn't good at this.

"...Really, now...?" Eduard said, avoiding eye contact as much as he could.

"Yeah, uh. See, the answer. Is like. I heart you. You know." Mathias blabbered, mentally slapping himself for not having an interesting way of saying this.

"...Yes, I...see that." Eduard replied, directing his eyes to the answer.

"Because. I like you. Like in the...want to hold your hand kind of way. And hug you. And maybe kiss you and stuff." Mathias rambled. He really,_ really_ wasn't good at this.

Eduard's eyes widened a little, and he looked back at Mathias, but not into his eyes, more at his nose. It made him feel a little more comfortable.

"Well...That...I can say, is very surprising to me." he stated. He wasn't very good at this either.

Mathias shifted his position a little closer to Eduard. "So..."

"Um. I guess I can say, that I like you too, in that sort of way. I really hope you're not joking here, Mathias, because, I really mean it. My words are as sincere as sincere can get."

That last part didn't make any sense, he thought to himself.

Mathias sat up straight. "Really?" he said, a little too enthusiastically. "Because I'm not joking!"

Eduard put his hands on his face, trying to hide how red he guessed it was. "Oh my goodness." was all he managed to say.

Mathias gave him a hug. "You know...part of this was a lie, I'm not actually that bad at math." he admitted.

Eduard giggled. "I know, I've seen you work through problems faster than that. I was actually really confused when you asked me for help, but um...I was just glad to spend time with you, I guess."

Mathias laughed at his own embarrassment. "Well, thanks for taking me up on the offer, Ed.", he said, pulling back to look him in the eyes.

Mathias looked around and began, "Does this make you my boyfriend, or..." he was interrupted by Eduard kissing him on the nose.

"Yes, if that's what you'd like." Eduard answered him.

Mathias smiled. "That's exactly what I'd like." He said to the other blonde, ruffling his hair.

He decided to keep the plan to get married and have four adopted children to himself.

xxxx

AN: i hate myself because i used the word "said" too much but i dont really care


End file.
